


Frostironstrange Yaoi

by Rosae, Sif (Rosae)



Series: Frostironstrange Works [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, I'm aware yaoi is a cursed title, Like, M/M, Multi, PWP, This was not written to be good, but kiddos this is not how consent works, but this is a cursed story so it fits, cuckhold, dub-con, everyone's into it, i guess kinda, in all honesty this whole fic is a pretty good "what not to do guide", this was written because I got a prompt on a blog and took it as a damn challenge, unless you are really into ABO I would not reccomend reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Listen, this isn't a good story, but someone's going to read it and enjoy it anyways. To everyone else, just go read literally anything else in this series. They'll all much better I promise.





	Frostironstrange Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> Any mental scars you leave with, in all honesty you probably had coming in given you're reading past the tags.
> 
> In all fairness, this isn't the worst thing on the internet.

Stephen couldn’t  _ stand  _ Loki. Tony could almost hear him growling as the Asgardian stepped into the room and shifted closer to his alpha to calm the wizard down. Usually when it came to other Alphas, Stephen had no issues. He got along just fine with Thor and T’Challa, both of whom were high level alphas to the point where lower alphas level that met either had been known to straight up attack them, and Stephen had never had an issue with other alphas around Tony either. Most alphas got possessive of their omegas, hell Tony knew some omegas that weren’t allowed out of their alpha’s sight, but Stephen had always just smiled and said he trusted Tony, even Pepper hadn’t been entirely comfortable with Tony around other Alphas. And yet it seemed that even Stephen had a limit for what he was okay with, and somehow that limit was a circle around Loki. Loki wasn’t a particularly dominant Alpha, actually Tony had thought him a beta when they first met. The Asgardian wasn’t overly aggressive, he wasn’t even that bad to work with once you got past the snark and sense of humor that popped up from time to time. In all honesty, Tony enjoyed Loki’s company and Loki seemed to enjoy his as well. Actually, now that Tony was giving it thought, that might be why Stephen took such issue with Loki. It didn’t help that Stephen was currently exhausted either. 

 

Regardless of Stephen’s issues, Loki was here now. Instead of the full battle armor he was wearing a clean cut black suit with a off-white shirt, dark green tie, and colored scarf even though it was nearing summer. The trickster god gave a smile and held out his hand to Stephen, smile just ever so slightly off but words as pleasant as ever. 

 

“Stephen! It’s lovely to see you again. My apologies for the delay in responding to your request, I’ve been kept awfully busy with Amora getting upset over some rejected advances.” 

 

Loki rather clearly knew about Stephen’s issue with him and had decided he was going to counter it by being as pleasant as he possibly could. The amusement in his emerald eyes was clear, and Stephen knew it too, but he couldn’t very well complain about Loki being pleasant to him. Particularly considering that Loki was far less kind to the other avengers. Besides, this time around he’d asked Loki to his home (though not before trying every other possible option) and he needed Loki assistance which meant he had to not annoy Loki. So Stephen gritted his teeth and played nice. 

 

“I appreciate you coming, as much as I hate to disturb you this issue is far better suited to your specialities. I’ll try to keep you for as short a time as possible.”

 

Tony gave Stephen a light nudge at that last comment and Stephen at least looked slightly regretful. Thankfully, Loki decided to overlook it. Instead turning to Tony.

 

“Well I couldn’t pass up a chance to see my favorite avenger again, now could I? How fares your air filtration project? Last time on was on Midgard you seemed quite excited about the project and I was quite impressed with it myself.” 

 

Tony could feel Stephen tense up a little again, but the honey eyed omega was too distracted to pay it any mind. Loki always seemed to know the right questions to get Tony started on a topic. 

 

“That’s right, you were up in goat-land for the launch! It went wonderfully, all units completely blew the estimations away for how much CO2 and air pollution they would be able to remove from the environment and we’ve been expanding it-”

 

Once started, it was difficult for Tony to stop one of his rambles but a straight up growl from Stephen seemed to do the trick. Tony twisted his head to stare in shock at his Alpha. He then noticed that in his hurried speech he’d been stepping forward towards Loki. Not only that, but Loki hadn’t backed up or tried to defer to Stephen in the slightest, instead he’d leaned in a little closer to Tony with his ear tilted as if he was just trying to hear better. Stephen was now glaring at Loki, fixing him with a hard gaze. That gaze turned to Tony and sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“Tony, could I have a word with you?” 

 

Before Tony could reply, Loki spoke up, having pulled himself to his full height and now fixing Stephen with a hard look of his own. 

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary, he was only having a conversation with me.” Loki’s voice was steady and firm, had it been on any other topic or about any other person it would have been a perfectly reasonable statement. But it wasn’t. This was a direct challenge to Stephen though in an extoridarly clever way. Loki had just told Stephen what his omega should do, and in doing so had challenged Stephen’s authority over Tony. If Stephen didn’t confront him, it was a yield. However if Stephen did confront him there wasn’t going to be any way for Stephen to explain himself to the other avengers. All Loki had done was make polite conversation and his second comment could be easily excused by his Asgardian nature. From what Tony had learned from Thor, Asgardians were much looser in their dynamics and relationships. Loki knew exactly what he’d done too by the glint in his eye. The smart thing to do would be yield and redirect, but Stephen was too tired to be smart apparently, and Tony almost wanted to scream at his Alpha for what he said next.

 

“Now you listen here.” 

 

As he spoke, he took a step forward, moving Tony behind him and growling as he did so, everything about him screamed for a challenge. Magic was bristling at his fingertips, anger radiating from him. He clearly was giving Loki a chance to back down, and Tony turned his gaze to Loki, eyes pleading with him to do so. Loki’s eyes were fixed firmly on Stephen though, and Tony wasn’t allowed to disturb a challenge, so he couldn’t say anything. With one eyebrow up, and a haughty air around him, Loki leaned in and cocked his head to the side, now mere inches from Stephen.

 

“I’m listening, darling.”

 

Maybe it was that Loki said darling. Maybe this was just something that had been building for awhile. Either way, Stephen was across the gap in a heartbeat and for a moment Tony thought someone was going to end up dead until he realized that Stephen had Loki pinned up against the wall. And they were kissing. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

 

Tony’s eyes widened, there’d certainly been a tension between Stephen and Loki but he hadn’t expected it to come out like this. Still, it was hard to complain when instead of blood on the floor he had two hot alphas making out in front of him. In the couple of seconds he’d been frozen it appeared that Loki had adapted to the situation and taken control. He pushed Stephen off of him with ease and backed the other up to the couch of the sitting room. It only took a light push to break the kiss and send Stephen tumbling back onto the couch. There was a cold fire in Loki’s eyes that made Tony shiver as his gaze was turned to the omega. Loki crooked a finger and Tony was moving before he could even think his actions over. Stephen looked ready to kill Loki but unwilling to move as Loki put his his hands on Tony’s shoulders and started to move the omega. He was willing to growl through, which caused Loki to fix him with a harsh gaze and lean in until he was a breath away from Stephen’s face.

 

“Now darling, we’re not going to have any of that. Instead you’re going to sit there and be nice and pretty for me while I fuck your omega on your lap and if you’re good I’ll let you fuck him afterwards while I use that ass of yours.” 

 

Stephen and Tony both looked at Loki with wide eyes. Both of them had thought him to be a lower level Alpha, but there was no mistaking the pheromones now filling up the room, and there was certainly no escaping how Stephen tensed and then nodded, unable to resist following the orders of a higher level Alpha. Having gotten all the confirmation he needed, Loki maneuvered Tony until the Omega was stradling Stephen’s lap. Tony could hardly think before his pants were down and he could feel a mouth at his neck biting down and leaving a mark. He wanted to protest but his mind was a hazy of omega hormones and lust.  

 

Slowly, Loki stroked down Tony’s back, moving his hand around to pinch at his nipples on the way down. His hands moved to grip the omega’s ass, as the god continued to mouth at his neck. Tony’s nearly rolled up into the back of his head as his slipped the first finger in to the omega’s wet heat. It took a moment for Tony to be able to catch his breath and refocus his gaze on his Alpha in front of him. His Alpha looked almost stricken, certainly torn by the lovely image presented to him and his inability to touch his own Omega. Stephen made a whimpering noise that caught Loki’s attention even as the other alpha was slipping a second digit into Tony. 

 

“Do you want to touch darling?” Loki asked, voice honey sweet and dripping with poison. Stephen nodded almost frantically, hands digging into the couch and kneading as he fought to be good for reasons he didn’t really understand. Loki furrowed his brow in faux consideration as he scissored his fingers and caused Tony to gasp loudly between the two of them. “Well, I’m feeling kind and you’ve done a good job of keeping your hands to yourself so you can touch him but only as I direct. Anything else and you’ll just be watching for the rest of the evening, understood?” 

 

Stephen nodded, eyes still wide and awaiting direction. Loki gave him a too pleasant smile, delaying for a moment more just to make the other Alpha tense up. After that long moment, he gave a little nod towards Tony and spoke.

 

“Why don’t you pay his nipples some attention. Mouth only for right now.” 

A loud whine was pulled from Tony, loud and needy. Stephen was quick to comply, his mouth latching onto Tony’s nipples as his hands relaxed a little on the couch cushions. Even as he nibbled and sucked, his eyes stayed focused on Loki. He was looking to the other Alpha for approval, but Loki’s attention has turned back to opening up the omega between them. So Stephen kept at driving Tony into a frenzy as Loki slipped in another finger. 

 

The scent of Tony’s slick permeated the air. Loki decided he was done with waiting. His fingers were unceremoniously pulled out, and there was a little bit of shuffling before he was pushing in. A sharp gasp from Tony forced a whine from Stephen, as Loki wasted no time in fucking into him with quick short strokes. Loki took just a moment to catch his breath before he started again, leaning down to put his teeth on Tony’s neck. His eyes made contact with Stephen’s as he bit down, clearly staking his claim. The alpha in Stephen desperately wanted to challenge Loki, but that green gaze kept him pinned right where he was. Instead Stephen stayed right where the other Alpha had put him, panting as he mouthed at Tony’s chest. His hands flexed against the couch but he didn’t dare move them. 

 

After what felt like ages, but was really just a few minutes, both Loki and Tony were shuddering their way to an orgasm. Loki came first, thrusting his knot deep into Tony. It triggered Tony to cum as well, the omega let out an soft scream as Loki bit down on his neck. Stephen had to fight very hard to be good and not touch.  

 

For a few moments, Loki just panted as he released Tony’s neck. The skin hadn’t broken, but it was a close thing. Stephen couldn’t help but move up to mouth at the spot. Not biting. Just his tongue and lips soothing the angry red marks of teeth. Green eyes narrowed, but Loki allowed the action. He had been so well behaved after all. 

 

Loki allowed it for a minute or two, before he reached around Tony to give a sharp pull at Stephen’s scruff. The other alpha relaxed and moved back immediately, allowing Loki to maneuver him. Loki leaned in, close to Stephen’s ear but speaking loud enough that Tony could still hear them. 

 

“You were very good Stephen, so good that I’m going to give you a reward soon. You want your reward, right darling?”

 

An eager nod, blue eyes silently pleading. 

 

“Alright, but you’ll need to help me give you your reward. What you’re going to do, is you’re going to take those lovely fingers and get them nice and slick. Then you’re going to open yourself up for me. You will not cum until I tell you to, understood?”

 

Another nod, fervent this time. Loki’s hand released Stephen’s scruff and moved to stroke down his cheek. After a moment of a stroking, Loki pressed a finger into Stephen’s mouth, enjoying the resulting suckling motion, just for a moment. Then he pulled his hand away and gave Stephen a nod to begin.

 

Stephen didn’t hesitate, moving swiftly to gather slick from where it had leaked out of Tony and spread it on his fingers. He had never done this to himself before, but he had opened up enough omegas to know the basics. Loki turn his focus back to Tony. His hands began to move up and down, working the omega up again as his knot slowly deflated. 

 

Then Stephen was ready, he seemed to recall getting out a few words but his memory was hazy. Tony was being slid down on his cock, and Loki was sliding into him. It was overwhelming. Stephen could hardly think as he was caught between the two. Hardly breathe. Hardly moan. Just as he thought it would all drive him insane, that he’d lost in pleasure for eternity, he heard a single word from Loki. The world exploded in on him, and that was the last thing Stephen could recall for the evening.

 

He woke up several hours later, 2 am or so by the clock on the wall, snuggled into a bed. His head was cushioned on Loki’s chest, and Tony was on the other side of Loki. Tony had linked hands with Stephen, and even in his sleep he held on. Some part of Stephen tried to convince him this was all wrong. That he should be clawing into Loki and fighting tooth and nail to assert himself as Tony’s alpha. Most of him though was warm and content on a post-sex high. Loki was a nice temperature, his (their?) omega was there and safe, and it was so much easier to just slip into a blissed out sleep and leave the complicated mess for tomorrow Stephen to deal with. 

 


End file.
